


EXO's House

by ladysasuke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Minseok(Xiumin), Bottom Suho, Bottom Tao(Yitao), BottomBaekhyun, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Romance, Seme Chanyeol, Seme Chen, Seme Kai, Seme Lay, Seme Luhan, Seme Sehun, bottom Kris(Wu Yifan), bottom Kyungsoo(D.O)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysasuke/pseuds/ladysasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is 16yrs old and pregnant by a loser named Taeyeng, a local politician's rebellious son. He needs help so his parents send him to EXO's House in Seoul, Korea.</p><p>The house is a safe haven for pregnant teens and runaways. Here Kris hopes to find friends and a new beginning for himself and his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

 

"I'm pregnant." I confessed, bowing my head in regret. I sat on the floor of my parents' home, my knees folded underneath my body and my hands in my lap.

My father Michael and my mother Anna held no reaction to my announcement and that worried me more than if they had yelled instead. When they were quiet, it usually meant that something bad was going to come my way.

My parents were known for keeping up the appearance of a well-off, educated and proper Chinese family whether inside or outside the home, masking their true feelings. Away from prying eyes, however, they were far from keeping up with the Jones.

Although we were not dirt poor by any means, we also were not as affluent as our neighbors might think. Our home was modest, a simple brick style two –story house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

It was the smallest home in our neighborhood and stood out amongst the luxury of our neighbors' mansions. Our furniture was mostly second hand brought from the nearby thrift shop most had been torn or shredded at the time my mother had found them.

My mother had managed to sow new coverings onto the furniture so that they all looked brand new.

My parents had even emptied out their savings so that I could attend the prestigious private school near my father's work. It was where I met him.

* * *

Wang Taeyeng, an eighteen-year-old senior and captain of the varsity football team. His name struck fear in the hearts of the parents and teachers in school.

As a member of the soccer team and debate team, I was friends with all types of students and because my father was vice president of the school board we were given a modest discount on tuition.

Like the other students, I felt drawn to Taeyeng like a bee was drawn to honey. It did not take very long for Taeyeng to lay my eyes on my small and slender frame. I was tall, average among my classmates, but not nearly as giant as him.

I wore glasses, despite my nearly perfect vision just so that I was could hide my face from all the stares that came my way, but Taeyeng saw past it and we began dating.

At the time, I was unaware of Taeyeng's past and I surely didn't pay attention to who his father was, but maybe I should have. It was my first relationship and I was captivated by it and we moved faster than I would have liked it to go.

We even celebrated my sixteenth birthday together and after Taeyeng graduated from high school six months later and I entered my sophomore year, Taeyeng had changed. I had lost my virginity to him and when Taeyeng broke up with me a few days later, claiming that I was 'just a kid'. It hurt me more than anything.

I learned I was pregnant two weeks after that.

* * *

Now as I sat on the floor awaiting my parents' reaction, I couldn't help but think that if I had not been about to be murdered by them, that they would be proud that all their money spent on sending me to etiquette school was paying off.

Yet, when I lifted my head to glance up at their faces, all I could see were angry and disappointed expressions and I felt my heart break into pieces.

"Mom, please say something? Anything?" I begged, unable to take their silence anymore but she held up her hand to quiet me. My mother's brown eyes were wet with tears and with the wrinkles lining her forehead, she looked to have aged thirty years just over my news.

She was dressed practically in a simple brown dress that reached her knees and a pair of white stocking with brown heels.

"My son," She cried. She reached for my hand, putting herself on the floor beside me. She pulled my head into her neck and rubbed my stomach. We cried together.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I cried. She shushed me while still crying silently herself and dad watched us in silence.

"Who is the father Kris?" I pulled away from mom to face him.

"H-his name is Wang Taeyeng." I stuttered, nervously.

"What!" My father yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. Mom and I flinched at his outburst, she grabbed my hand moving further away from my dad.

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"Wang Taeyeng, The politician Wang Jaehyun's son?" I nodded and he slapped his forehead. I flinched at his reaction. I knew my father hated Wang Jaehyun, to get pregnant by his son would be any parents worse nightmare. How could I tell him that I didn't know they were related until after I found out I was pregnant. Would he even believe me?

"If I had known sooner, it would never have happened." I thought.

"Honey?" Mom's voice brought me out of my musing." Wang Jaehyun, you speak as if you know him. Do you?"

"I don't know him or his family personally, but I have had a few run-ins with his policies interfering with the school. There have been rumors flying around that his son is out of control. Parties, drugs, sex. If you can name it, then he's done it.

He then turned to face me." I would have never thought. My own son-"

"What! My Kris would never hang around someone like that. He must have forced baby!" She shouted, a bright fury shown in her eyes and I backed away, a little scared of my mother. She stormed over to join my father beside the window." We have to press charges! I won't get away with it!"

"There is no way that 'boy'-" Dad spit out the word as if it was venom poisoning his tongue -" will say that the baby is his because his father is going to want to avoid any more scandals so close to election time." He rubbed his face, looking older than he was.

"This is just great. Not only is Kris pregnant, but the child will be a bastard with no father to claim it." He spit out, pacing in front of the window. The way my father looked at me with his face pulled back in a sneer and nostrils flared screamed disgust and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Dad..." I said, lowering my head again in shame. I heard him sigh, and forced myself to stay calm. He opened his arms for me I and stepped into them. " I'm sorry Daddy."

I felt him stiffen and he rubbed my back gently. He stepped away from me, his fingers brushed across my stomach and he recoiled as if he had been burned.

"What are we going to do? "My mom asked, watching us.

"He has to give it away." He said finally.

"No." I yelled, snapped my head back to look at him. Anna glared at Michael." Dear! How could you suggest something like that to your own son?"

"We have no choice." My father said and I saw a change in my father expression, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had disappointed my family with my pregnancy. 'How could that one night have ruined my life?'

"What about EXO's House?" Anna offered up.

"It's a house for pregnant males."  
Dad rubbed his chin, I could see that he was seriously considering the idea of sending me there and that frightened me.

"That's not a bad idea. How do you know about 'EXO's House' Anna?"

Mom smiled at him. "I am one of their donors."

" Wait," I interrupt, glancing between them. "Mom, you want to send me away?"

She smiled sadly at me and took my hands in hers, placing them on my stomach.

"Not forever, just until the baby is born and then we'll bring you both back home."

"But Mom, I don't want to leave home. My family, my friends, my whole life is in Beijing."

"That 'boy' is here as well." My father muttered. His tone dark and expression angry. It honestly scared me how he was treating me. It was like I wasn't his son anymore.

"Kris, Anna, pack your things. I have a flight to Seoul to book." He spun on his heel, grabbing his phone from his pocket and quickly punching in a number.

* * *

 

I couldn't move, even after the echoing of his footsteps tapered off. I let out a deep sigh.

I patted my stomach. "Your grandpa is really angry with me." Tears fell down my face but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away. I had expected my parents to be upset, but to send me away. I don't know what to do.

"Kris?" My mother's voice startled me. I had forgotten she was still here. "Mom?" My eyes were filled with pain when I turned to face her.

She gasped at my dazed eyes "I'm sorry about your father. You know how difficult he can be when things don't turn out the way he planned." I know she meant the words to be comforting, but I had no reaction other than a sad smile.

"Mom, dad is really angry with me."

"Honey, your father is not angry with you. He's angry at the situation."

"I'm a disappointment?" I whispered, brokenly and she shook her head." You could never be a disappointment."

"I'm sorry." Mom whispered into my ear, hugging me tightly.

"It will all be okay." She said, pulling back to wipe my tears. I smiled at the love I saw reflected in her eyes. No matter how much I mess up, I knew that she would always support me.

"Now let's go pack your things."

 


	2. Welcome to EXO's House

"Hello, my name is Zhang Joonmyun, but you may call me Suho. I am the main caretaker for EXO's house." Suho bowed to them and Kris eyed the man in suspicion. He did not look to be mean, but Kris new better than to judge a book by its cover. After all, that is partly what got him into this mess. Suho did not look to be that much older than he was; he was short and slender. His curly brown hair and friendly brown eyes complemented his pale skin.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Mr. Zhang. My name is Wu Michael and this is my wife Anna and our son Yifan." Michael and Anna bowed to him.

Kris' ignored his parents, looked over the shorter man’s body, and stopped at the bulge at his stomach. Kris looked away quickly when their eyes met. He saw him smile out the corner of his eye; and Kris looked at his feet in discomfort. Suho rubbed his stomach." I am pregnant. Three months to be exact."

"How far along are you, Yifan?" He asked making Kris jump in surprise. The poor boy looked terribly withdrawn and Suho wanted to drag him out of his shell." Y-You can tell that I'm p-pregnant?" Kris could not even say the word without stuttering badly,

Suho smiled. "EXO's house is a home for both pregnant males and runaways, and since you're here with your parents I can gather that you’re not a runaway," He explained, rubbing his chin and then he added." Although, I could be wrong and you are in fact a runaway?"

Kris shook his head." I am not a runaway. I am pregnant. Two months." He whispered, ignoring the shocked gasp that came from his mother. This was the first time she had learned any of the details of his pregnancy. He did not want to acknowledge his predicament.

"Congratulations, you must be very excited.” Kris merely nodded. He couldn't tell him that he was dreading his pregnancy and the thought of being away from his family.

“If you are two months, then that would make your due date around December?" Kris nodded." you are very close to two of our residents. I'll be sure to introduce you to him later."

Suho then turned his attention to his parents. “Would you parents like a tour of the house before they leave?"

"They have to leave already?" Kris interrupted and he bit his lip nervously. He was gonna be left alone in a new country with no family, no friends and pregnant."

"Yes, I'm sorry but we are very busy preparing the home. We do have visiting hours on the weekend if your parents would like to come back."

"Alright then, Mr. Zhang?" Anna began."

"It's alright Mrs. Wu, please call me Suho." He replied.

"Thank you, we will." He nodded." Shall we begin?"

"Wow, Mr. Suho, your house is beautiful." complimented Anna.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wu."

"Do you run the entire house by yourself? That must be a lot of work now that you’re expecting also."

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't run the house by myself. My husband, Yixing is the care taker for the runaway side of the house and we are in constant contact with each other."

"How can you afford such a place?" Anna started. She paused once she realize how her sentence sounded and she quickly apologized.

“That's quite alright Ma'am. Yixing and I are personally invested in EXO’s House. We also receive both private funding from the government and public funding." Suho explained.

"How often do you have to file reports with your donors?" asked Michael as they followed Suho through the house.

"Not often. Our donors leave us be for the most part and allow us to run the house the way that we see fit."

* * *

Suho led the Wu family to the second floor of the house where the bedrooms and nursery were located. The second floor also featured a connecting walkway to the other side of the house. “–and this is where you will be staying Yifan." Suho opened a brown oak door and stepped aside.

Kris looked around the room. The room was medium size, a small bookcase sat near the left side of the room where a couch and flat screen TV were present. Next to them was a small desk and chair with a folded laptop and a right side up telephone hung on the nearby wall.

"Now if you will follow me through here."

"This room seems awfully big for just one person." Anna muttered.

"Yes, he won't have this room all to himself will he?" Suho smiled at the parents worry and shook his head.

"No, Yifan will be sharing this room with two other moms to be." Suho led Kris and his parents to the living room and pointed to two doors that were adjacent on opposite sides of the room.

"There are three bedrooms and a connecting bathroom."

"Who will I be sharing with?"

"I believe their names are Kim Minseok and DO Kyungsoo. You will have a chance to meet them later at our party."

"Party?" His mother questioned, looking for clarification.

"Yes, we throw a party every year so that residents from both houses are given the chance to intermingle."

"They are usually kept separate, correct?" Michael asked, because the last thing he needed or wanted was for some punk to hit on his pregnant underage son.

"Yes, though they do share common areas of the house. The pool, backyard, kitchen, living and dining room and also the study and library."

"If that is all of your questions, I will gather the paperwork. Please come with me." The Wu family followed Suho to his office.

“Here is the paperwork. All I need is your signature on the dotted line below. I will give you a few minutes to talk."

* * *

Once Suho left, Anna turned her attention to her only son.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but can you give your father and I some time to talk." She said and Kris hesitated to leave, his eyes on the paper that could decide his fate.

"We won't sign anything without you here." She said and she kissed his temple. Kris nodded slowly and left the room.

"Honey, I know that it was my idea to bring Yifan here, but I'm not so sure anymore," Anna wrung her hands nervously."-The thought of leaving my Yifan here, all alone in a foreign country at sixteen years old and with a baby on the way scares me."

"Anna, I know it will be hard but we decided that this was in Yifan' best interest." Michael told her, though it was hard on him. He had to keep his son safe from Taeyeng and his father.

"What if he needs me and I'm not here?"

"Then he can call us. Don't worry; I'm sure Yifan will be well taken care of here." Michael held his wife hoping to ease her fears. Truthfully, he too was worried about leaving their son by himself but he knew that deep down it would be the right choice.

Anna opened the door. “Mr. Suho, Yifan, please come in."Anna grabbed Kris' hand. "Yifan," She started," Please know that your father and I love you very much and that we always have only your best interest in our hearts." Tears flowed down her cheeks but she did not attempt to wipe them away.

"We're ready to sign the contract." Michael told him. Kris said nothing. He let the news sink in for a moment. Anna could see that he was struggling with their decision and she hugged him close hoping to ease his fears.

* * *

Anna and Michael handed Suho the papers after they were signed and he put them in his folder.

"Now that all the paperwork has been signed, are there any questions that you would like me to answer, Yifan?"

"Yes, I do. What are your visiting hours? Are guests allowed? What about phone calls? Will I have access to money? What about traveling? Can I go wherever I please? Can runaways visit the pregnancy house bedrooms?" He asked in a single breath.

"Let's start from the beginning with the house rules. Kris, because you are underage some of these rules will apply to the other residents more than to you."

"First rule, residents over the age of 18 are allowed two visitors a week. Residents under age 18 are allowed one visitor a week excluding parents."

"Wait, didn't you say that parents visits are weekends only?"

He pulled out of his mother's arms. “Yes, that is true. It is not a strict rule, it is mostly because we are very busy doing the week. The visiting hours are from 9am to 6pm."

"The second rule is that no alcohol is permitted on the grounds. The house does have a curfew; the curfew is 9pm during the week and 10pm on the weekends. Kris, your curfew will be 8pm during the week and 9pm during the weekend." Kris frowned at the rules though his parents however were beaming. The rules were too similar to the rules he had at home.

"All residents have their own direct phone line through the house. Phone times are limited to after classes during the week, but on the weekends, you are free to use them as you want up until 8pm."

"Residents are also provided with an allowance account that parents, friends and family can place money into for them. The money is to be used on anything the residents would like, for instance. Clothes and shoes, baby supplies, etc."

"Because you are underage, your account will be monitored by your parents and myself. They can see your withdrawals, how much, where, and what you will buy with your spending money. They can also lock your account to avoid overspending."

"What about traveling?"

"Our home is not a prison. The residents are allowed outside the house, but we do require that they tell us where they are for safety reasons," Suho continued." In your case, Yifan, you will be required to be in a buddy system with your roommates. If you are on the grounds however, you can go wherever you like within reason."

"Neither side’s residents are allowed into the others bedrooms. They must stay in the common areas."

"Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes," He mumbled, looking at the paper his parents signed, sitting in the folder on Suho's desk. Kris could only hope that his parents were right and that he would be safe and happy here.


	3. Worries

Mr. and Mrs. Wu said their goodbyes to their son and left shortly after signing their documents. He was all alone now. Kris turned on his heel and entered the office where he locked himself inside.

"Kris? Are you okay?" His voice full of worry, Suho knocked on the door. He twisted the doorknob to confirm that the door was indeed locked." Please unlock the door."

"No." He mumbled out, unsure of Suho could hear him and not caring if he did. “I w-want to go home." He cried, his voice shaking and filled with sadness.

Suho pressed his head against the door. He felt his chest lurch painfully at the sadness emanating from the scared boy.

“Kris, please.” He started. “I know that you’re scared but locking yourself inside of my office will not help anything. I'm here to help you."

Kris looked up through his tears at the door." I don't want to be here, Mr. Suho."

"I know believe me I understand how you feel." Suho faced away from the door and leaned against it resting his hands on his stomach." It is not easy being pregnant. Hormone and morning sickness especially not at your age is certainly not pleasant. Nevertheless, I promise that you will have my full support and love to help you through this.

* * *

Kris hesitated, his fear and worry kept him from making a move toward the door. "Please Kris." He stood up sand unlocked the door; he kept his head down and refused to meet his new caregiver's gaze ashamed of is behavior. He heard Mr. Suho laugh.

"How can you love me if you don't even know anything about me?" Suho smiled, it was a loving, soft smile that reminded Kris of his mother and he found himself returning his smile." I would like to get to know you Kris, if you will give me the chance."

Suho glanced at the clock." We have a few hours before the party starts so let us get to know each other. I'll start." He said, taking a seat beside him on the couch." My name is Zhang Joonmyun but I go by Suho. I'm 25 years old..."

They spent the remaining few hours in Suho's office slowly getting to know each other." -and that’s how I started EXO's house with my husband Yixing." Once he finished, Suho glanced at the clock again." Oh no, it’s already 7oclock and the party was supposed to start at 6."

He stood up and paced the small room." M-Maybe it’s not too late; if I hurry I should be able to do something." He mumbled. Kris said nothing, and simply watched his caregiver pace and mumble aloud to himself. Kris laughed and Suho was taken aback by the sound. It was the first time all day that he had seen the boy smile and it was beautiful.

"I'm sorry Kris," Suho said." We'll have to continue this later." Kris nodded in understanding and followed behind Suho to the party room.

They approached the party room and Kris swore he could hear the loud voices of multiple inside the hallways and footsteps moving back and forth and laughter. He shared a surprised look with Suho as they came to a stop outside the room.

"Who did? Why did? How did?" Suho was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. The room was immacuetly decorated with white streamers and red, blue and black balloons. The tables were small and round covered in a white embroiled tablecloth. On the food table was all the food Suho had spent the last few days preparing with the help of his husband. "Yixing!"

* * *

* * *

He screamed, unexpectedly causing the occupants of the room to stop their dancing and conversing and to look at him.

"It’s alright everyone, carry on with what you were doing." A soft voice spoke up among the confusion and the dancing resumed.

'So that’s his husband' Kris thought, watching the tall Asian man make his way through the crowd and over to them. He too did not look to be much older than the residents were.

"Suho, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" Yixing kissed the shorter man on the cheek." How did the meeting with the Wu family go?'

"It went well, in fact," Suho pulled Kris' arm to make him stand in front of him as if presenting him to Yixing."-this beautiful boy here is their son. Wu Yifan." Kris blushed at the compliment. He smiled shyly up at Yixing.

"Nice to meet you, Wu Yifan." He said in Chinese and Kris' eyes nearly bulged. Yixing was Chinese!

“It's nice to meet you to, Mr. Yixing, but I like to go by Kris."

"In that case, then please call me Lay." He held out his hand and Suho looked between the two amused at their enthusiasm, yet unable to understand. It was times like this that made him wish Yixing would teach him Chinese.

"Yixing, how did you manage to do all of this?" Suho asked, still looking amazed at the room.

"I had some help from Sehun and Tao." He said, surprising Suho.

"Sehun and Tao?" Kris repeated, looking to Suho for help.

"Their members of the runaway house where Yixing works, they also help out around the house." He explained. “Where are Sehun and Tao?"

"I haven’t seen them since they helped me set up for the party." He said." Have you had the chance to meet anyone Kris?"

"No."

Suho frowned. "Sehun and Tao are around here somewhere, honey, why don't you find them and introduce them to Kris?"

Yixing smiled." Great idea, it will give Kris a chance to get used to the residents. Come with me Kris." Lay held out his hand for Kris to take, but Kris hesitated.

“I- I don't,"

"It's alright Kris." Kris breathed in deep and sighed, accepting Lay's hand.

"Kris, I'll be right over there if you need me." Suho pointed to a sitting area in the corner of the room. He left him to lay and went to mingle with his students. He kept an eye on Kris and his husband’s he did so.

He hoped meeting Sehun and Tao would help the shy teen come out of his shell by being around kids his own age but time would tell if it either hindered him or helped him.

* * *

On the opposite side of the hall, Lay managed to locate the wayward boys he mentioned to Kris.

"Sehun, Tao, meet Kris. One of our newest residents."


	4. The Runaways

Previously on EXO's House

* * *

 

On the opposite side of the hall, Lay managed to locate the wayward boys he mentioned to Kris. Sehun turned with the ladle raised in his hands, surprised at their mentor's arrival.

"Sehun, Tao, I would like you to meet Wu Kris. He is one of our newest residents at the pregnancy house." He introduced.

* * *

 

The three boys were silent taking in each other presence when Lay got an idea. He took the ladle from Sehun and poured the small teen a cup of juice.

"Here you are Kris," He handed him the cup." I have a few things to take care of so I’ll leave you here with them but don't worry, they won't bite." He said, reassuringly.

The three teens stood awkwardly amongst themselves after their mentor left.

"Um...are you Chinese?" Tao started, shyly and Kris beamed at the taller teen. He looked kind of scary to him, with his dark eyes and angry features but he also resembled a panda but he could tell he was nice and that made him comfortable.

“I don't mean anything by it, it’s just that your surname is a common Chinese one." Kris found himself smiling at the blush that took over the panda boy's face.

"It's alright, and yes I'm Chinese. You are as well?"

"Yes, my full name is Yitao, but you can call me Tao and this rainbow haired guy here is my boyfriend Sehun." The rainbow haired guy Sehun, who had been quiet up to this point, interjected." Kris, how long have you been part of the pregnancy house?" Kris stared at the quiet boy surprised as his deep voice despite his baby looks and Tao laughed at his reaction.

"I just arrived today." Kris replied, ignoring Sehun's surprised look to focus on Tao.

“How do you like it so far?” Tao asked him as he stepped around the table to stand beside him. Kris sighed, searching his mind for the right word.

"It's different and alot to take in, but Mr. Suho and Mr. Lay seem like nice enough people." He glanced around at all the people dancing and felt out of place. He wasn't used to parties. Tao nodded in agreement, his eyes casting a far off look in Suho's direction.

The elder man caught his gaze and gave a small wave in their direction which he returned slowly.

"They are; they are very kind." His eyes became wet and glassy and Kris was stunned at his reaction. Did I something he say something wrong? He wondered, turning to Sehun for answers. "Why don't we sit down for a bit?" He started, smiling at the shorter boy.

"We were blocking the table." He explained. "Mr. Suho says that you are both part of the runaway house. Have you been here long?"

"We will have been here a year next month. We owe a big debt to Mr. Suho and Mr. Lay for taking us in when they did."

"What do you mean?" Kris asked, still confused. The couple shared a look, Sehun unsure if should go into detail when Tao smiled and nodded at him to go ahead.

"My parents wanted me to marry my best friend Jongin but I refused." He looked down at his feet angrily. Tao reached for his hand and Sehun smiled at him before continuing.

"My parents have never cared about me or anything that I was interested in. It was all about what they wanted, expanding their business and making sure I never embarrassed them." Sehun voice broke, but he continued.

"They arranged for me to marry my best friend Jongin and merge his parents company with their own. When I told them, I was in love with Tao and I wanted to marry him they gave me two choices. Either I break up with Tao and marry Jongin or they would disown me. When I refused, they kicked me out." Tears ran down his cheeks and Kris immediately felt guilty for asking.

* * *

Kris reached out to pat the emotional boy's hand. "I'm sorry, -I-" He held up his hand.

"It's okay," He replied, swiping at his cheeks. "I was really upset at the time, but I'm not going to marry someone I not in love with so I left." Tao nodded, looking to Sehun in support." When I learned of what happened, I didn't want to be without Sehun so I left with him."

"We ended up here after calling around for different shelters that would accept two underage runaways." Tao kicked the floor." They all seemed to think we were going to be fucking like bunnies when I explained our situation to them."

Kris smiled and laughed at his exaggeration. He could tell he was going to really like these two.

Sehun laughed along, his face shined brightly and his eyes scanning the room at all the new faces when he froze. His grip on his boyfriend tightening as he bit his lip.

"Ow, Sehun. Ease up on your grip." Tao winced at the tight grip around his waist.

"Sehun?" He repeated, waving his hand in front of the boy’s face after getting no response.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" He tried again, bopping him gently upside the head. Still no response. Tao bit his lip worriedly at Sehun's strange behavior.

"What?" Sehun asked, looking down at Tao." What did you say baby?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, just thought I saw something." He said, and Tao shook his head. He returned his attention back to Kris to continue their talk.

"What about that ring?" Kris mentioned, pointing at the matching silver bands on both their left, ring fingers.

"Sehun gave it to me, it’s supposed to be a promise ring." His face flushed and his voice was full of so much pride and happiness that Kris found himself flushing as well. He really liked this boy.

"I guess this means that marriage is next down the line, huh Sehun?" He questioned, and they turned to the Korean male. They found him staring out in the direction of the dance floor, again with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"-Hun? Sehun!" Tao snapped his finger in front of his face. His eyes followed the boy from where he spoke with Suho to his run in with Lay.

"Huh? What Tao-baby?"

"Your zoning out again, you didn't even hear Kris question."

"I'm sorry guys, I just thought that I saw someone that I used to know, but that's impossible. He couldn't, wouldn't be here." Sehun shook his head.

He glanced between Tao and Kris before turning in the direction he had last seen the boy with the funky hair. He was gone. Had it been his imagination all along.

* * *

The two Chinese teens shared a look." This someone wouldn't happen to be an old boyfriend of yours, would he?" He asked, laughing at his own joke. Sehun remained silent, his expression solemn and Tao knew he hit the nail on the head.

"You have got to be kidding me.” Tao said, after seeing his boyfriend's reaction to his joke.

"Oh Sehun, is that you?" Another boy, who looked to be around the same age as both he, Kris and Sehun waved as he approached and it was then that Sehun, snapped awake.

"Jongin?" He questioned, surprised as he was pulled into a hug.

"Jongin?!" Tao repeated, his eyes narrowing at the newcomer when he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Kris looked between the three teens unsure of what to think. This must be the Jongin they told me about?

"Long time no see." Jongin said, looking Sehun over. Tao noticed his look and his shocked faded to anger, his glare intensified as he watched him. Tao remembered Jongin and the boy he knew from before and this newcomer were complete opposites.

The Jongin he knew was pale with brown hair and an earring in each ear, but this one was very tan and from what he could see very toned. He parted his short black hair so that it was slightly covering his left eye giving him a mysterious look.

Oh no, what was he doing here. He couldn't have followed them. Could he?


	5. The Arrival Part 1

Previously on 'EXO's House'

* * *

 

"Jongin?" He questioned, surprised as he was pulled into a hug.

"Jongin?!" Tao repeated, his eyes narrowing at the newcomer when he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Kris looked between the three teens unsure of what to think. This must be the Jongin they told me about?

"Long time no see." Jongin said, looking Sehun over. Tao noticed his look and his shocked faded to anger, his glare intensified as he watched him. Tao remembered Jongin and the boy he knew from before and this newcomer were complete opposites.

The Jongin he knew was pale with brown hair and an earring in each ear, but this one was very tan and from what he could see very toned. His body was built like a dancer, all slender lines and long legs. He parted his short black hair so that it was slightly covering his left eye giving him a mysterious look.

Oh no, what was he doing here. He couldn't have followed them. Could he?

* * *

Tao leaned against the chair for support as his legs nearly gave out from shock. His greatest nightmare was coming true. Jongin had found them and was going to take his Sehun away.

"Tao, are you okay?" Kris moved to the other side to help. The other teen's face had gone completely pale while his breathing was fast and heavy.

Kris helped him sit on the chair and turned to sit beside him. “I-I'm okay. I just, I need Sehun away from Jongin." He tried to stand, but found his legs too weak to do so and so he called for his boyfriend instead.

His call went unanswered and Tao felt a painful tugging inside of his chest. 'It's okay,' He thought. ' Sehun loves me, he’s just, really excited to see Jongin that's all.' He tried to reassure himself though his words did little to calm himself.

The Chinese male turns to Kris. "What should I do?" He asked him and Kris found that he couldn't answer him. He knew the pain of being ignored after experiencing the same with Taeyeng.

'How can I give you any advice when my own relationship ended in failure.' He clutched at his shirt fretfully.

"I don't know Tao."

Tao glanced away from Kris and over to the sitting area where he noticed their pregnant caretakers was watching then.

* * *

"I don't know if it was such a good idea to let Jongin know about Sehun, Yixing. He may try and interfere with him and Tao's relation." He said, watching their newest edition making his way to the group of three teens.

Receiving no answer, Suho glanced around to find Yixing engaged with one of their other charges and returned his attention back to the group.

Suho chewed on his bottom lip and fiddled with the lining of his shirt. His hand tightened on the arm of his seat when Tao clutch his chest and he heard a creak from the wood. His fingers twitched anxiously with the urge to jump up from the chair his husband brought over for him to sit on since space on the couches were full.

Suho desperately wanted to go over to the teens and demand answers all the while hugging Tao and reassuring him.

Suho sighed. He doubted that Yixing would appreciate his actions, especially after he complained about him never taking it easy.

Despite this, Suho could not just stand by and watch Tao be heartbroken.

The air surrounding their table seemed awkward with Sehun and Jongin locked in their conversation while Kris and Tao sat awkwardly watching them.

Suho tried to catch Tao's eye and smiled to him once he did.

'It will be okay. He loves you.' He mouthed. His words seemed to have an effect on the teen and he returned his smile. The pregnant male watched as Tao leaned over to whisper to Kris.

Suho didn't know what he said, but he saw Kris nod in response. The Chinese teen turned back to him and mouthed a quick 'thank you'. He stood up, exchanged some words with Jongin and hooked his arm through Sehun's causing him to stop his talk with Jongin.

He said something else and the proceeded to drag his boyfriend to the center of the large, dance floor.

"Love," Yixing's eyebrows were raised in question." I don't suppose you had something to do with that, right?"

Suho huffed at his husband's accusatory tone." So what if I did? It would have ended badly if I didn't." He defended, looking away from him.

He returned his attention to Jongin and spotted him pulling Kris onto the floor after Sehun and Tao. He could barely hold back his surprise. 'What in the world.'

"See, l. I told you everything would work out." Lay mumbled into his ear, startling his wife. He walked around him and leaned down to rub his stomach.

"You consider Jongin and Kris dancing together working everything out?"

Lay shrugged. " Sure. Maybe they will get together and then they can all be friends."

Suho couldn't hide his smile at Yixing's idealistic nature. He tried to picture such a thing happening and his body shuddered instinctively. "That would be the worst thing that could happen."

Suho felt a sharp kick in his side and gasped. Yixing reached out to hold him. " Seems our baby agrees with me." He muttered out and Yixing bit out a laugh.

He kneeled to be eye level with his growing tummy." Baby, your umma is such a worrywart. Let's try harder to keep him calm alright." Yixing looks up at his wife through his long eyelashes.

"Ha-ha." Yixing chuckled, he cupped Suho's cheeks in his hands and kisses his plump lips. "Just relax baby, or better yet let's go dance ourselves!"

* * *

A few moments earlier with Sehun, Tao, Kris and Jongin

"Jongin, I still can't believe you're here." Sehun gushed, a bright smile glowed on his pale skin even after he was released from Jongin's hug. "It's been too long."

Sehun looked him over, taking in his dark caramel skin. He wore a navy checkered shirt and dark blue jeans. A pair of silver studs were in each of his ears and his brown hair was dyed a midnight black.

"What are you doing here? And what about your parents?"

"I live here." Came his deadpanned response and Sehun punched his shoulder, still grinning from ear to ear. " And my parents, well," He rubbed his neck." I left home Sehun. I couldn't take them trying to control my life anymore and for making you leave me-home!"

"But, what about you? " Jongin wondered, rubbing his arm." I always thought you would have tried to get in contact with me, but I haven't heard from you since you left home. Have you been here all that time?"

"Almost. We've been here about a year and half. When I left, I thought that I would never see you again." He lips trembled. Jongin watched Sehun's lips as they moved and he groaned. His best friend was as handsome as he remembered. 'This is going to be hard' He thought.

"You look amazing."

"Kris," Tao fumes in his seat at their exchange." Are you seeing this?" The blonde haired boy nodded slightly in answer.

His confirmation only seemed to fuel Tao's anger.' How dare they ignore them? And what was Sehun doing?'

He clears his throat loudly and Jongin jerked back. The Chinese boy's glare was harsh aimed at him. Jongin rolled his eyes. Possessive much?

He did his best to ignore him." You do as well." He told Sehun. "I've missed you a lot." Jongin added, taking Sehun's hand. He brought it up to his face and placed a kiss on the back of his fingers.

Tao gritted his teeth. "That's it!" He shouted, his self-control snapped. His yell startled Sehun causing him to snatch his hand away from Jongin

'Go get him. Tao.' Kris urged him. He wished he could do more for him, but knew he would only get in the way.

"Excuse me." Tao interrupted, shoving himself between his boyfriend and the taller teen." I'm Yitao, Sehun's boyfriend." Sehun rolled his eyes at the way he stressed the word.

"Calm down, Baby." Sehun whispered into his ear. Jongin found himself staring at Sehun's beautiful hands as they wrapped themselves around the other Asian.

“I told you before that Jongin was just as against our parents’ marriage idea as I was. Right Jongin?" He asked, and the two turned their attention to Jongin.

Jongin nodded slowly, though he cursed the other boy inside. ‘Darn it. I can't let my plan to win back Sehun fail.

" Right," He started." Sehun's is my best friend." He said, though his expression was far sincere he knew Sehun would be able to tell the difference.

'He's lying. ‘Tao noted, even as his boyfriend agreed enthusiastically from beside him. He resisted to smack the older boy to his senses and merely concentrated on his rival.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was acting a little jealous." He replied, forcing an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Inside, Tao cringed at his acting but he hoped they bought into it.

Jongin likewise cringed." No apology needed. I understand, Sehun is quite the catch." He laughed, looking away.

* * *

"Oh, but who is this?" He asked, his eyes finding Kris sitting at the table. Tao side stepped Jongin so he was standing protectively in front of his new friend.

"Kris." He introduced.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but you are quite the beauty." Jongin took Kris' hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a kiss to the back of it.

Tao rolled his eyes. 'Great, now he's after Kris.'

"Smooth Jongin." Sehun said, and Jongin winked at him.

"Not as smooth as you are, Hunnie. In fact," His voice was like silken sheets. Full of confidence, swagger and a hint of challenge. It reminded Sehun of their days in Korea and he couldn't help closing his eyes to reminisce.

When he opened them, he found Jongin smirking at his reaction. "I could always use some tips if you’re up for it."

The rainbow-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, when Tao grabbed his arm forcing his attention away from Jongin.

"Sehun!" Tao gaze was full of suspicion and distrust and he rounded on his boyfriend. The older teen was completely taken aback by him.

"What?"

"You-" The Chinese boy starts only to shake his head." Never mind. Let's dance." He said, all but yanking Sehun away from the group and onto the floor.

"Would you like to dance Kris?"

"No, thank you." He replies, taking a sip of his drink. "I can't dance."

"Sure you can, let's go." Jongin takes his cup and places it on the table. He pulls Kris to his feet ignoring his protests and leads him to the dance floor. Kris yelped as he was dragged up out of his chair. Jongin grinned at him and pulled him along with Kris dragging his heels the entire way.

* * *

He stopped next to Tao and Sehun and Kris yelped as he almost crashed against the tanned teen's slender back. Jongin turned suddenly. He let go his arm and grabbed him by his shoulders instead.

His heated stare bears down on him like a lit candle and Kris felt his cheeks warm.

"J-Jongin?" He stuttered, his face resembled a tomato. Jongin wrapped his other arm around Kris' waist and pulled him up against his chest.

"Sh..." His eyes darkened and his face grew closer to his own.


	6. The Arrival - Part 2

Previously on EXO's House

_His heated stare bears down on him like a lit candle and Kris felt his cheeks warm._

_"Jongin?" He stuttered, his face resembling a ripe tomato. Jongin wrapped his other arm around Kris' waist and pulled the smaller boy up against his chest._

_"Sh..." His eyes were hooded and dark with lust and his face grew closer to his own._

* * *

 

Kris closed his eyes, fear gripping every part of his body until he was unable to move. He feels him leaning closer, until his breath is right against his skin and gives a startled gasp once Jongin's cold lips make contact with his forehead.

An image of Taeyeng flashes across his mind. The last kiss they shared and its enough to make him physically ill.

"No!" Jongin jumps back in surprise, knocking against Sehun and Tao and they fall into a tangled heep of limbs. 'Oh no.' He thinks, hurrying over to help.

"I am so sorry Tao, Sehun. J-Jongin tried to kiss me and-"

"It's okay Kris. He did what?"Tao backpedals in surprise, taking his offered hand. He knew Jongin was up to no good and Kris looks away from him guilty. The anger in Tao's eyes reminds him of his father when he learned he was pregnant. He felt like a little boy again.

"Well, hello there handsome. Are you happy to see me?" Jongin winks, still lying comfortably across Sehun's lap.

"Jongin..you have five seconds to remove your hands from my boyfriend before I break them. I know Wushu."Tao growls, as he shoves Jongin away and helps Sehun up."

"Tao!" Sehun snaps and Tao pouts but it quickly fades when Jongin dares to kiss Sehun.

"Chill Taipei." Jongin tells him. _Taipei???_

"Taipei?" He screeches, causing Suho and Lay to look over at them." My name is Tao, but its Zitao to you."

"Whatever, Tao, Zitao, Taipei. It's all the same." He replies cheekily "No offense, Kris. You're beautiful, but its not in me to go around kissing people I don't know. Otherwise I'd been trying to kiss Sehun's awkward guard dog too."

"Who are you calling a guard dog?!" Sehun tries to hide his laugh behind him.

Kris smiles at them. He gets the feeling that Sehun secretly likes the attention he's getting from the both of them and Jongin's not that bad of a guy. A troublemaker and a flirt for sure, but nothing compared to his worthless ex.

A sharp pain at the bottom of his stomach makes him cry out and the room is awkwardly quiet. Kris knows their all looking at him and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Suho and Lay making their way over to him but he doesn't look away from Jongin.

* * *

He feels his heart racing in his chest and his stomach clenches painfully.

'What's happening? Is something wrong with my baby?' He wonders, slumping to the floor in pain. He feels something seeping from his bottom and the floor is sea of red.

"No."Tao and Suho are instantly at his side and Tao lifts him up.

"Darling, you and Tao take Kris to the nurse's room. I'll find Xiumin. Sehun take Jongin to his room. Here's the key."

"B-but wait?" Tao says, worried about leaving them alone.

"I'm just taking him to his room."Sehun mumbles, refusing to look at him. He takes Jongin by his sleeve and pulls him along. A smirk lingers on Jongin's face as they disappear around the corner.

* * *

_ D.O & Chanyeol _

  
 D.O studies the outside of the house carefully, taking in the well manicured lawn and simple stone pathway. It's smaller than he imagined from speaking with the owner.

His brother joins him a few minutes later with their bags in hand. Chanyeol takes his hand with his free one and helps him up the stairs, their barely two feet from the door when it opens and three people are standing there to greet them.

Two he recognizes from their first meeting, Suho and Lay but the other he didn't know. The newcomer was small, probably the same height as him with large brown eyes and round, baby cheeks that vaguely reminded him of a chipmunk.

"Um." The chipmunk boy began, his voice as well as his appearance soft. He looked to Suho and Lay nervously before offering his hand to him to shake.

"My name is Kim Minseok, but everyone calls me Xiumin. I'm one of your roommates."

D.O smiles at him. 'He seems nice. Maybe it wont be so bad living here.' He links his arm through Chanyeol's empty one. "I'm D.O and this tall giant is my idiot brother Chanyeol."

Chanyeol frowns, but its quickly replaced by a happy grin when he feels his brother's hand clench onto his arm. He knows D.O is on guard, he usually was after what happened to them so to ease his worries he kept smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well Chanyeol." Suho says looking to his husband and Xiumin. "I know you've just arrived and you must be tired so we'll save the other introductions for later."

"Chanyeol, Lay will take your bags and show you to your room. I'll escort Xiumin and D.O to their room." D.O hesitates to let go. He knows its probably nothing to worry about but he doesnt want to leave his brother.

"You'll be fine D.O. I'll see you in the morning." Chanyeol barely manages to pry off his fingers and waves a quick goodbye.

"Classes begin at 8 tomorrow!" Suho yells behind them.

* * *

_ Tao & Sehun _

Tao returns to his room more tired that he thought was possible on their first day. He sees their plush king sized bed and wants nothing more than to dive head first into it, but before he can Sehun blocks his plan.

'Great.' He thinks, rolling his brown eyes. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with his boyfriend's attitude, especially after their earlier fight, but the younger boy stands firm in his stance refusing to move from in front of the bed.

"Seriously Sehun." He groans. Why did his boyfriend chose now to be stubborn when he seemed fined hanging off of Jongin earlier.

Tao tries to ignore him and heads over to their dresser to change into his pajamas. It takes him less than a minute and then Sehun is right behind him.

"Can't we just talk for a second?" Tao folds his arms over his chest and slowly nods.

"You want to talk. Fine then, talk."

Sehun sighs. "I know you're upset with Jongin for what his family did to us, but that wasn't his fault and you know it."

'Yeah, but that's not the only reason I'm mad.' Tao thinks in his head, but he chooses stays quiet.

"You both mean so much to me that I wish you would give him a c-chance." His voice cracks and Tao looks back just in time to see him wipe his eyes.

"Fine. I'll give him one chance but that's it." Sehun's smile lights up their dark room.

"Thank you and I promise you wont regret it. He's really great once you get to know him." Sehun kisses his cheek and pulls him into bed to cuddle. He falls asleep mere seconds later.

"I hope so too." Tao whispers, drifting off as well.


End file.
